marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel 101
| Last Aired = | Season1_1 = America's First Super Soldier - Captain America | Season1_2 = Air Force Officer Carol Danvers - Captain Marvel | Season1_3 = The Thunder God - Thor | Season1_4 = Hero For Hire - Luke Cage | Season1_5 = New Jersey's Own Super Hero - Ms. Marvel | Season1_6 = The Human Rocket - Nova | Season1_7 = Master of Chaos Magic - Scarlet Witch | Season1_8 = Bitten by a Radioactive Spider - Spider Man | Season1_9 = Wings and His Shield - Captain America Sam Wilson | Season1_10 = A Doctor and a Monster - Hulk | Season1_11 = Unlikely Heroes - Guardians of the Galaxy | Season1_12 = Man Without Fear - Daredevil | Season1_13 = Ex-Con Scott Lang - Ant-Man | Season1_14 = Beware Her Sting - Black Widow | Season1_15 = The King of Wakanda - Black Panther | Season1_16 = Tony Stark Built a Suit of Armor - Iron Man | Season1_17 = Time to Assemble - Avengers | Season1_18 = Master of the Mystic Arts - Doctor Strange | Season1_19 = Retired Crime-fighter - Jessica Jones | Season1_20 = The Top Secret Organization - S.H.I.E.L.D. | Season1_21 = The Hidden Race - Inhumans | Season1_22 = If She Be Worthy - Thor, Jane Foster | Season1_23 = He Never Misses His Target - Hawkeye | Season1_24 = Once Bucky Barnes - Winter Soldier | Season1_25 = A One Man Army - Punisher | Season1_26 = Master of Mischief - Loki | Season1_27 = Battleworld - Secret Wars | Season1_28 = Defeated a Legendary Dragon - Iron Fist | Season1_29 = Deadly Things Come in Small Packages - The Wasp | Season1_30 = At the Speed of Sound - Quicksilver | Season1_31 = The Warrior Woman - Angela | Season1_32 = Bonded to an Alien Symbiote - Venom | Season1_33 = A Vision of the Future - The Vision | Season1_34 = A Leader of Heroes - Nick Fury | Season1_35 = The Ninja Warrior - Elektra | Season1_36 = Two Good Men - Daredevil & Punisher | Season1_37 = Opposites Attract - Daredevil & Elektra | Season1_38 = Wielding the Fires of Hell - Ghost Rider | Season1_39 = The Mad Titan - Thanos | Season1_40 = Fighting Ball of Fur and Fangs - Rocket Raccoon | Season1_41 = The Inhumans' Planner - Karnak | Season1_42 = From the Future - Spider-Man 2099 | Season1_43 = Not Just Rock 'N" Roll - Spider-Gwen | Season1_44 = Silence is a virtue - Black Bolt | Season1_45 = The Super Hero Registration Act - Civil War | Season1_46 = New Arguments Rise - Civil War II | Season1_47 = Queen of the Inhumans - Medusa | Season1_48 = A Vampire Who Hunts Vampires - Blade | Season1_49 = Bigger, Better, Faster, Stronger - Hyperion | Season1_50 = She Sprang Unto the Scene - Squirrel Girl | Season1_51 = S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Strong Right Arm - Dum Dum Dugan | Season1_52 = Walking, Talking Tree - Groot | Season1_53 = Waddled Across Our World - Howard the Duck | Season1_54 = Antimatter Reactor - The Blue Marvel | Season1_55 = The Spirit of Vengeance - Robbie Reyes | Season1_56 = Ultimate S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent - Phil Coulson | Season1_57 = Justice at the Speed of Light - Spectrum | Season1_58 = Wielding Untold Power - Legion | Season1_59 = Strong Arm and a Good Eye - Misty Knight | Season1_60 = Named for a Snake - Cottonmouth Cornell | Season1_61 = Peter Quill - Star Lord | Season1_62 = Spy & Hero - Spider-Woman | Season1_63 = Evil-doers Beware - Eye of Agamotto | Season1_64 = Warrior Woman - Thundra | Season1_65 = The Destroyer - Drax | Season1_66 = Orphaned Genius - Hulk (Amadeus Cho) | Season1_67 = The Newest Web-slinger - Silk | Season1_68 = Deadly Assassin - Gamora | Season1_69 = Living Cartoon - Slapstick | Season1_70 = It's Alive! - Ego the Living Planet | Season1_71 = Riding the Waves - The Silver Surfer | Season1_72 = Daughter of Villainy - Mantis | Season1_73 = Finders, Keepers - The Collector | Season1_74 = Ironheart - Riri Williams | Season1_75 = Life Model Decoys - LMD | Season1_76 = An Enemy of the Doctor - Baron Mordo | Season1_77 = Flying High - The Vulture | Season1_78 = Ruthless - Nebula | Season1_79 = Controls the Elements - Crystal | Season1_80 = Ravager - Yondu | HistoryText = Episodes 81+ 81. The Prison - Kyln 82. America Chavez 83. Mind Stone 84. Reality Stone }} Category:Web Series Category:YouTube